Alois and The Falling Angel
by KuraChi
Summary: She had one mission, catch Cluade violating the contract. And do not fall in love with the Trancy earl. Fallowing along as Mellie, a fallen angel, deals with the crazy Trancy earl, and the crazy demon that serves him. Will she break to her emotions or go along with Caude's evil plan.


The curtains were drawn back as a tall man turned towards the small figure sprawled out on the bed. The man pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, brushing them against his black hair. He wore a sleek black butlers suit.

"Young master" his voice was deep and enchanting.

"Breakfast has been prepared"

A yawn was heard next and the figure on the bed started to move.

"Ahhh~ morning Cluade!" A small young blonde boy said in a song song voice as he stretched on the bed. He opened his eyes revealing icy electric blue.

The tall man bowed.

"Good morning young master" Cluade said emotionless.

The blonde boy sat hanging his legs off the side of the bed. Cluade slowly started to dress the young boy known as Alois Trancy.

Alois smirked as Cluade buttoned up his shirt.

"How much are you willing to do for your master, demon?" Cluade froze then looked into the eyes of the small boy.

'What a pathetic soul..'

Cluade thought as a small smile played at his lips.

He continued to button the rest of his shirt.

"What ever you wish your majesty"

Alois let out a soft giggle the lifted his foot near Cluade's face.

"Kiss my foot.. And that's an order demon.." Cluade's jaw cracked. It had only been two months since they signed the contract, and Cluade was starting to get annoyed. He bowed slowly.

"Yes your majesty.." He then grabbed Alois's ankle and bent down. He kept eye contact with the brat as he pressed his lips to the bottom of his foot.

Alois's felt his face turn red.

Then they're was a knock at the door. Alois's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth as he pulled his foot away and stood up. He stomped to the door and swung it open to reveal a maid with whitish long hair and tan skin. He growled then grabbed her by the hair pulling her to his eye level.

"Bloody hell Hannah! What is it?!" He glared daggers at her.

Cluade tensed at that moment, then spoke before Hannah could.

"It seems we have.. A guest my lord" Alois smiled and threw Hannah to the floor and skipped back to Cluade.

"Then I must prepare to see my guest!" He sung out as he stood in front of Cluade with his arms spread eagle. Cluade sighed.

"My lord.. I think the guest is for me.. Hannah?" Hannah was now on her feet again at the door. "Please dress him, I have some business to attend too.." Cluade left the room as Alois shouted in protest. As Cluade shut the door he heard a slap.

"Dumb bitch! I don't want your filthy hands on me!" Alois screamed through the door and then a thud was heard. Cluade frowned with blank eyes.

"Pathetic.." He said as he walked away while hearing more screaming an another thud.

Cluade opened the door that the girl was behind. He starred at her black curly waist length hair, she was starring out the wall sized window that faced the back garden.

"Hello milady.." He bowed as he spoke to her.

Her head turned to him revealing her bright green eyes and bangs that ended right before her eyes. She wore a light purple dress with white lace. She looked like a noble.

"Hello Cluade.." She kept a blank expression as she spoke.

Her voice almost made him tremble, key word, almost. It was angelic, it was soft and hypnotizing, even though she didn't look like it, she was a fallen angel, one of the oldest creatures in hell. They fell with lucifer when he was banished from heaven. She looked only 13, but he knew she was much older. And her being here meet Lucifer was in suspicion of the contract not being complete, and the kidnapping of another demons contracted soul. Fallen angels were far different from demons. For one they were stronger, they were also on a higher rank in hell, being closer to Lucifer then a demon ever could. The third thing that was different is they still had compassion, and believed that betraying a human that has a contract with so demon is a crime with serious punishment in result. They took this very seriously.

"May I ask what brings you to my domain milady?" He kept a blank expression as he starred at her. She was about half a head shorter then Alois.

"My, my, no tea? Is that how you treat a lady?" He frowned then in a swift motion he threw some forks and knives at her. Before they had a chance to hit her she exposed her black wings letting the silverware stick into the wall.

She flipped and charged at him landing a kick to his stomach. He collided with the wall making the house rumble. She landed on her feet but kept her wings out.

"Cluade Faustas, you are under suspicion for breaking the rules of a human contract" she smiled as he stepped out of the hole in the wall.

"And I have been assigned to your host" she giggled before Cluade could speak the door bursted open revealing a very angry earl.

"What the bloody hell is going on Clua-" he saw the hole in the wall then ran up to Cluade.

"Cluade what happened here!" He was angry. Cluade kept his eyes on the winged girl.

"Your majesty.." Alois froze at the new voice, he turned to see her.

"Ahhhh!" He took a step back and fell in front of Cluade's feet.

"Who the bloody hell is that?!" Alois screamed while glaring at the winged girl. She giggled and glided over to them. Once in front of Alois she kneeled down and smiled.

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you" she grabbed his hands and held them between hers. Alois felt his face heat up and he growled.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" He pushed her away and she glided back her feet barely touching the ground. Alois turned his eyes to Cluade.

"Explain! And that's a damn order!" Alois yelled.

Cluade sighed.

"I just hired her as a new maid so you can have more protection my lord" Alois frowned upon hearing this.

"Nice to meet you my lord, my name Mellie Sturnferd" she curtsied and smiled at Alois as her wings returned into her back.

Alois frowned at this female.

"She's to young to be a maid!" Alois said glaring at Cluade. Cluade sighed then pushed up his glasses.

"She is perfectly capible and besides.. She's older then me.." Alois looked shocked for a moment then his anger re appeared on his face.

"Fine.. But don't get in my way or I'll punish you wench!" Alois said between clenched teeth.

Mellie smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Yes my lord"

"Come Cluade!" Alois ordered as he turned on his heels and walked past Hannah. Cluade nodded and went to fallow Alois but stopped when he was about to pass Hannah.

"Please get Miss Sternferd a uniform.." He then whispered low enough for only Hannah to here.

" And don't give her any information.." He growled the last part before continuing to fallow Alois.

Mellie walked up to Hannah and curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she flashed Hannah a cute smile. "Please take care of me!" Hannah felt her face brighten at the sound of her voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hannah Anafeloz the head maid" Millie just kept smiling sweetly which only made Hannah shiver. This was her first time ever meeting a fallen angel, she was slightly shocked and scared. She was shocked at the girls appearance. Millie was short, but had a very mature body. She had hips and a pretty decent chest for her size but her face was stunning. She looked like a doll, she looked innocent a delicate. But what scared her is that she knew this girl wasn't either of those things. She knew that if this girl found out that truth that she would eliminate her in the blink of an eye. And that's only if she was feeling generous. If she wanted she could send her lucifer to suffer in Hell. Hannah shivered once more.

"This way Miss Sternferd" Hannah turned and started walking as Mellie fallowed.

"Please.." Mellie smirked behind Hannah.

"Call me Mellie.."

Alois slammed his fist onto his desk. He had been throwing a temper tantrum for over an hour now. Cluade stood in front of the desk watching him.

"We don't need another bloody maid! I don't even like the one we have damn it!" He growled out as he threw a vase at the door.

"My lord, would you like to have your morning tea?" Cluade asked while bowing at him.

Alois smiled brightly, then clung to Cluade's arm.

"What a brilliant idea Cluade! Raspberry pastries!" Alois clung tighter to him as he giggled like a small child.

Just then the door opened to reveal the new maid.

"Hello your highness" she pushes in a cart with tea and raspberry pastries.

"I have prepared your morning tea and snacks" she said as she stopped the cart and curtsied. Alois glared at her then walked up to her and grabbed her hair.

"You bloody wench! Did I ask you to do such a thing?!" He then slapped her across the face sending her flying to the floor.

"Go clean something! And stay out of my site!" He screamed at her in his psycho phase. She stood up and wiped the blood from her lip. She then smiled brightly and curtsied.

"My apologize my lord, I will stay out of your way from now on. Please enjoy your tea" With that she bowed slightly with a smile still on her face and left the room.

"What the bloody hell is she?!" Alois yelled at Cluade while throwing more things across the room. Cluade let out a sigh at his childish behavior.

"She's a fallen angel, lucifer sends them when he feels suspicious of demons betraying they're humans.." Alois's gasped.

"You mean.." Alois's breath was caught in his throat. He was confused. Cluade bowed at Alois.

"Your majesty, I promise you that I have not and will not betray you young master" Alois sighed and then smiled.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't betray be Cluade!" Cluade smirked as Alois skipped over to the cart.

"Cluade.." He turned to Alois seeing him holding the tray of pastries.

"How.. Did she know.." Alois continued to stare at the tray then he glared at it and dropped it back on the cart.

"She is tied to you now. She knows what you crave, and what you thinking, you won't feel it, but when she touched your hands she combine your brain waves with hers.."

Alois made a thoughtful face. " So.. No matter what she must obey me?"

Cluade frowned but nodded. "Yes.. She must obey your wishes unless it goes against Lucifer's wishes.." Alois smiled and evil smile before returning to his desk and sitting down.

"Then I guess I have myself a new toy" his voice was laced with menace as he kept and evil smile plastered on his face. Cluade smiled as well, yes his host was pathetic, but his host was evil and enjoyed torturing everyone. Even for a fallen angel had it's breaking point.

Later that night Cluade was heading towards the kitchen to start the young masters dinner. As he approached the door he heard humming. He cracked the door just in time to see the new maid finishing up a meal.

"Hello Cluade~" she sung out as he opened the door. He looked at the dishes she had prepared. Stuffed chicken with steamed cheesy broccoli and backed potatoes with cheese and bacon.

She smiled at Cluade but he kept a blank expression.

"That's a lot of cheese.." He pointed to the dish, everything on the plate was really cheesy. Before she could speak the door swung open and Alois ran to Cluade and clung to his arm.

"Cluade I want cheese lots of it so make something very cheesy.." Cluade stared at the dish then at the girl.

"It seems that your dinner is ready.." Alois looked at the plate on the counter.

"How did.." Then he saw Mellie bowing, he glared at her.

"You! What the bloody hell are you doing! Cluade always prepares my meals!" Alois grounded his teeth together. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry young master, I was unaware th-" she was cut off as she was grabbed by the arm an thrown to the floor.

"You wench! Don't step foot in the kitchen! You can sleep outside now!" She stood back up and bowed still smiling.

"As you wish my lord" and then she left. Alois took a deep breathe then looked at the dish. He picked up the fork and took a bite of the stuffed chicken. The fork fell from his hand as his eyes got wide. Cluade jumped to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Young master what's wrong?!" Alois glanced at Cluade.

"It's.. Amazing!" Alois grabbed the plate and started shoving food into his mouth. Cluade clenched his jaw, Alois was a very picky child, even when he did cook he usually never finished his plate. But watching him eat from everything on the plate made him slightly nervous about this fallen angels true nature.

"Cluade!" Cluade snapped at his masters voice.

"Yes my lord?" He bowed slightly.

"Mellie will be preparing my meals and snacks from now on" Alois shoot him a playful smile. "But besides that keep her away from me!" He screamed in anger and then started giggling and ran out of the kitchen. Cluade sighed and brushed some hair out of his face, this girl was going to make his plans difficult.

So next chapter will be up soon. I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. If you catch one please inform me. Also I might be writing an old fanfic that I had on my old account. But any way review! C:


End file.
